


Septiplier 1-shots

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cake, College, Cookies, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Food, IMPLYING 'THINGS', M/M, No Smut, Septiplier away, Some angst, Teacher/Student Relationships, Trigger Warnings, adorbs, cursing, every warning will be in CAPS, highschool, mark jak, mentions of suiside, sad stuff, things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bunch of fluffy/angsty one-shots (only of the best kind (septiplier ones of course) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one-shot #1 - The hospital (angst)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariaMediaOverThere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMediaOverThere/gifts).



-WARNING-

THIS WILL BE ANGST

 

i looked around, i had not yet found the room that he was being held in. I flew in from LA as soon as i could,considering what had happened. finnaly,i found it, room 501. i took a step inside,and there he was,connected to life support,face pale from the blood-loss,his breaths shakey, and of course,the pure white fabric of the bandages covering the irishmans wrists. i stood there for a moment,a single tear shedding from my eye,until i croaked out "jack-" i soon started sobbing,the tears stung as they rolled down my cheeks. "but-" i choked on my words "but, why?" i asked, my voice hourse (is that how its spelled?) he couldnt hear me of course, he had been passed out for 27 hours. Already the hospital was asking me to pull the plug, why it was my desicion? i dont know,what about jacks mother? sure, she hadnt spoken to him since he "came out of the closet" so to speak,but she wasnt even here now? she probably caused this. but still,what other demons had jack been faceing that had led him to this? i walked up to his bedside and grabbed his hand, rubbing my thumb over his knuckles. after about five minutes, i heard a quiet, "mark?" i looked up to see a very sad looking jack, and again i started to cry.

THIS WILL NOT CONTINUE


	2. Who are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -A happy story-
> 
> jack wakes up in a strangers bed after a party

I woke up, and there i was, in the hospita-no, this isnt an angst story. i mean, there i was... in a random dudes bed. "again?" i ask my self, whispering. "uuugggghhh" i groan and shift to better see the man next to me. as a result of this, i fell of the bed and onto the floor with a loud thump fllowed by a loud "oww!" why do i always do this? i sigh and just lay there,slowly drifting back asleep

 

~magical time skip~ (because who writes somebody sleeping?)

 

in the middle of my VERY PEACEFULL SLEEP, i woke to what felt like somebody was pooring bowling ball's on my chest. "what the fuck?" i here a muffled voice say. i opened my eyes to see the back of a very awake and very suprized young man. he slowly cranded his neck. "dude" he said casually "who are you?" "im err, sean but call meh jack" i said, a bit nervously. "well im mark, and sorry i fell on ya, didnt mean to..." he said as he got up and offered a hand. i gladley took it.

 

SORRY IM BEING LAZY...(to be continued on next chapter)


	3. Who are you? pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a continuation of da last chpt

~Marks POV~

 

I helped him up off the ground and couldnt help but 'scan' him.  
GREEN HAIR nice fashion statement  
GLASSES shows hipster-y-ness  
SKINNY JEANS i could live without  
HOODIE that works, but i prefer flannels  
BLUE EYES im dead, too pretty  
"i aprove" i muttered to myself a bit too loudly "uhh... hwat?" he asked  
ACSENT fucking love it  
"i-i didnt s-say anything" i stuttered "then i dont approve" he said, obviously joking  
SENSE OF HUMOR needed. has it to  
"whatever mr lepracaun" i smerked as he made a grumpy face. then he said "now, WHY TEH FUCK AM I HERE!" he yelled,but not being serious. "i dont know" i shrugged "want some pancakes?"

 

IF THIS STORY GETS TO 20 KUDOS, I WILL CONTINUE THIS, IF IT DOES NOT IN THE NEXT WEEK, I WILL ASSUME YOU DONT WANT IT TO CONTINUE. ^_^ for now i will be working on other storys


	4. NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

OH MY JESUS SWORD-FIGHTING CHRIST

this already has 18 kudo's omg, by the end of tommorow we should have twenty! (this is alot for me, i dont get that many kudos)  
thank you for reading my storys! im glad you all have liked them!

-Lizzy


	5. I saw him standing there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a sad-ish thing i made up,no its not based on the game 'i saw her standing there'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i got 23 kudos in less then 24-hours, so tommorow i will continue 'who are you'

i was alone.  
i slowly lifted my head.   
i saw him standing there.  
alone.  
i could never take another step.  
no matter how hard i tried.  
i sighed  
and walked away.

-the next day-

i was alone.  
i lifted my head.  
i saw him standing there.  
alone.  
i couldnt move forward.  
i turned left and walked away.

-the next day-

i was alone.  
i slowly lifted my head.  
i saw him standing there.  
with someone.  
i wanted to say hi.  
i just left.

-the next day-

i was alone.  
i slowly lifted my head.  
i saw him standing there.  
with a group of 6 people.  
i couldnt take a step.  
i huffed and walked away.

-the next day- 

i was alone.  
i slowly lifted my head.  
i didnt see him standing there.  
i was too late.

END


	6. "here we go again"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack an mark are at Pax when jack gets a dare...  
> based of of,"here we go again-by: neon trees"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i WILL post the next chapter of "who are you" TONITE
> 
> luv ya!
> 
> -lizzy

Lizzy's\caitlyns\my POV: 

"hey sasha!" i say as i enter her house."hey caitlyn!" she yells excitedly. "i told you to call me lizzy." i glared at her as i said this. "whatever, so you know how were going to PAX west for your b-day?" (we actually are) "ye" i replied "so, here is the panel jack,mark,bob,and wade did at pax south this year" she said as she held up her phone. (jacksepticeye,markiplier,bobmuskyens,lordminion777) "this is an hour long" i said "get some popcorn and sit down" "ok" she grabbed the popcorn, some blankets, and coffee before she pressed play

~time skip~

~in the video~

"-and thats why, we make fun of wade" mark concluded. "NEXT!" jack yelled loudly. mark walked over to the dare screen and his face turned a scary shade of red. "t-this ones for jack" he said and chuckled. jack walked over and read it aloud. "in your best singing voice, sing mark a romoantic song" he sighed "septiplier away" he said as he noticed the words on the bottom of the screen. "but i dont have an instrument!" jack yelled into the crowd. then someone raised their hand and yelled "i got one!!" he ran up to the stage and handed jack a guitar "shite, it has been years since i have played, and it was electric" he looked at the smiling fan. "please dont be mad if i break this" he sighed "well, if you do,ill force ya to sign it" the fan reasoned. jack walked over to mark and said "hwell, mighs as hwell set te' mood" he laughed kissed mark on yhe cheek. 

 

-in real life-  
"ahhh!" i screamed and paused the video then just as quickly un-paused it, to see the cuteness that lay before me.

-video-  
the crowd cheering "sep-ti-pli-er!sep-ti-pli-er!" mark just stood still, his face red. jack just giggled and started the song. "here we go again-" jack sang as he lightly strummed the guitar.  
"i kinda wanna be more the friends,  
m  
im afraid yer never satisfied  
here we go again,sick as animals we play pretend-" he sang until the song was over. Mark walked over to him "your an amazing singer!" he exclaimed "i know!" jack chuckled and set down the guitar, still hugging mark. the sat there for awhile, just hugging. then somebody started to chant. then everyone else followed "kiss!kiss!kiss!" jack started laughing so much he fell on the ground. bob and wade just stood in the back,watching this unfold. jack slowly got up and sighed. "if thats what yer want!" he yelled to the crowd. they all cheered, mark just stood in a confused daze as jack walked over to him, cupped him face in his hands and kissed him. mark then just realized what happened as jack started singing again. "here we go again..."


	7. (AUTHORS NOTE)

sorry the last chapter ended suddenly and i didnt post again. some stuff is going on... i wont post that much, just give me some time please...


	8. do i know you? pt 3

-"OF COURSE I WANT FUCKING PANCAKES!" jack exclaimed as the man in front of him asked. "so mark" i started " do you remember anything?"

“So” mark starts as he gets pancake mix out of the kitchen “do you like video games?” “of course i like video games dummy!”


	9. Snndndnsne

STORY IDEAS  
MARK'S POV  
Jack... Jack... Jack!  
I woke up, hitting my head on the (empty) top of my bunk bead. "Errr" I groaned as I rolled over and fell off my bed. Jack? I thought to myself. What about Jack? "Whatever" I mumbled to myself, getting back into my bed.   
After a terrible nights rest, I woke up to my roommate blasting his music "Jack will you shut up!!" His response to this was Turing his music even louder. I got up and put my pants on. "I'm going. To class!" I tell jack over the loud music, heading towards the dorm room door "i know it doesn't start for an hour!" He yells back, smirking "shut your ugly Irish face!" I yell back at him from the hallway.   
JACKS POV  
" 'Ugly Irish face' " I say to myself "we'll that's a new one! I should start keeping a journal!" "No, no you shouldn't that would be a terrible idea" says mark, just waking through the door. " well where were you?" I ask him accusingly "at wades house, you should really go with me one time, it's fun." He gives me a thumbs up before going into our small kitchen and starting a cup-o-noodle "can you make me one???" I ask him "no" he smirks "what's in it for me?" He says, his hands on his hips " I won't play my music In the morning for a day" I tell him, holding out my pinkie for a pinkie swear "sure why not" he walks over and locks his pinkie in mine "it's a deal"  
5 MINUTES LATER  
"This is he FRIGGEN worst   
cup-o-noodle I have ever had!" I yell at mark from the 'living room' of our small dorm "actually making it taste good wasn't part of deal!" Mark complains "screw you! I don't know how you OVER cook cup o noodle but you did!" I yell back at him, laughing "now I'm going To play my music all I want!" I tell him as I turn on my radio.   
'Haven't you ever heard of, closing a ___ ____ door!'   
The radio played. "Shut that crap off!" Mark yelled over the loud music "it's panic at the disco! Not crap!" I shot back, turning my music up louder. "What did you say? Crap at the disco?" Mark says as he walks up to me and smirks "err... Shut your ugly Korean face!" I tell him and punched him in the arm "hey! You stole my insult!" Mark says as he tackles me and we start wrestling on the floor. Then mark gets behind me and puts me in a headlock "your hair smells nice" he says, giggling "yours too?" I tell him, turning and throwing him of of me and running to the kitchen. I hid in a cupboard before he regained balance "jack jacky!" He says as he walks around the small dorm kitchen "you can run and you can hide!" He says as he starts opening the cupboards next to mine. Just as he was about to open the one I was in, I jumped out and tackled him to the floor. "I win" I tell him "no I win" he says as he flips us over and lands on top "you son of an ugly cake!" I say, squirming to get away. Just then the phone rang. Mark got up and answered it "what do you want?" He hissed into the phone "haven't I told you to leave me alone?" Why was he so angry? "No YOU need to listen. You will not call me anymore, you will not bother me ever again, and you will NOT call me your boyfriend!" He yells into the phone as he hangs up. "I'm going for a walk" he huffs grumpily as he walks out the door. "What was that about?" I say aloud, getting up off the floor and turning my music off  
MARKS POV  
After the 'call' I was very grumpy. my ex girlfriend who had cheated on me keeps trying to get me to take her back. Even after my walk I was mr grumpy pants, jack didn't know why and I wasn't planning on telling him. But as it turns out, me being grumpy made HIM grumpy so now, two grumpy 25 year olds in a 30 by 30 dorm room; not something you want to have in your life.   
For the next couple of days, both me and jack were extremely grumpy. I flunked two if my tests and my current girlfriend broke up with me, not only that but jack was grumpy because his dad yelled at him for not having a job by now, so he wouldn't talk to me. EXAMPLE "Jack turn your crap music off!" "Screw you!"  
"Jack! Get your pants if the floor!"  
"Screw you!"  
"Jack go to class!"  
"Screw you!"  
And this is how our week went...  
And after awhile, this went On...  
I sat on jacks bed and poked him in the face "screw you" "jack" "screw you" "jack" screw you" "jack!" "What!" "What's your favorite color?" "Green..." "Guess what" "what" "we should dye our hair" (so random I couldn't predict me saying that) "why" "because I want to" "what would you dye your hair anyways?" "Red, then you could dye your hair green!" "Ok" (I didn't think he would agree) "seriously!?" "Yes" "yay!" ( I was very exited )  
And that was the first conversation we had in weeks  
JACKS POV  
Your probably thinking "why did you say yes jack? That guy mark, I heard he's crazy" yes yes, I know. But I had been wanting to dye the brown fluff on the top of my head for a long time. The way I'm going to dye it is, the sides stay brown and short and the top will be long and green. I told mark this and he said "me too! Except red of course, and the sides of my head aren't brown they're black, but I'll have that hairstyle!"   
That. man. is. a. doof.  
~a magical time skip appears~  
(Because I'm lazy)  
"Why did you make me do this?!" I say as the bleach in my hair starts to burn my scalp "your the one who agreed to it!" Mark defends himself "just take out bleach and you'll be done with it!" "I can't! It's already half bleached!" I'm just whining now " looser!" "Jerk! How do you deal with it burning like that?" I ask him like he has some secret way to stop the pain "I don't! It hurts like hell!" He says laughing "oh." I say, laughing as well.  
-another time skip-   
(Because I'm extremely lazy)  
"It's beautiful!" Mark says as he looks at his blood red fluff on the top of his head "mine looks cool" I say as I look in the mirror at my newly green hair "is it the color you wanted?" Mark asks "yes, it's very green" I say and smile   
MARKS POV  
I get up out if my bed and yawn. This was my first day if class sense 7 days for my spring break and I was not prepared. Then I look around and realize, it's still dark outside. "What time is it?" I mumble, getting up from my bed. The clock read : |11:00 pm| "damn it" i lay back down in bed and try to fall asleep. After probably about an hour I still couldn't sleep. I sat there for about another thirty minutes until I had and Idea. I walked Over to jacks bed quietly "jacky" I whisper As I poke him in the ribs "yes?" He says groggily As he turns over to face me "I can't sleep" "so?" "Can I- can I uh sleep with you tonight?" If it wasn't dark, I might even say he blushed when I said this "c-course mark" jack says as he scoots over and pats the sheets, offering me a spot. I hurriedly get under THe covers for warmth, and slowly drift to sleep.  
I was woken up by quiet sobbing. I open my eyes and look to my right "jack?..." Just then jack lifted up his head and practically lunged at me, wrapping his arms around my neck and his legs around my waste. He rested his head on my chest and I could feel warm tears soaking Into my shirt "jacky?" I say as I slowly caress his newly green hair in a hopefully soothing fashion.  
"I-I c-cant t-take it a-any m-more" jack sobs "what jacky? What's wrong?" I ask him, still petting his hair softly " the-the dreams the night-nightmares th-th-there b-back" "what nightmares?" "Th-the -" he cuts off with a sob "what's was the nightmare about jacky?" I ask him "b-brother h-he's b-back" "you have a brother?" I ask softly "h-had Is t-he key w-word. H-he's gone n-now" "I'm so sorry jacky" "b-but he's he's b-back. To h-haunt me f-for what I d-did I'm s-sure" "what did you do jacky?" At the point he was calm now, just slightly sniffling "it's my fault he d-died. He went into the tree to get my k-kite one day and f-fell its. It's my. It's all my fault!" He screams and digs his face into my chest more. "Shh-shh jack shh" I hush him and rock back and forth a little like he is a baby. After staying like this for awhile, I start to hear him snoring. Then find myself snoring as well.  
I woke up and jacks arms and legs were still wrapped around me, and he was awake now. "Jack" I say and poke him in the face to let him know I'm awake "eee!" He squeals and jumps a little "I didn't realize you we're awake! Sorry!" He says hurriedly "I chuckle And get out of bed. I look down at my shirt and realize there was water stains from jacks tears. With that, I take off my shirt and put another one on. I could feel jack eyes burning into my back. I turn around "like the view?" I joke Jack blushes and chuckles a little "screw you" "I know you want to" I say and raise my eyebrows up and down. " oh my god why do I live with you" jack says as he smiles and rolls around in the covers " you kinda didn't have a choice" I say and stick my tongue out. "Well I'm not gay so screw that noise" (get it? Border lands reference? No? Ok) jack says and shoves his hand in my face for no apparent reason. "Suuuuure, jack your strait as a circle" "heey! THats not nice! Says who?" "I'm kidding jack. Or am I? Dun dun dunnnn!" "I hate you" "you know you love me!" "That exact thing. This is why I hate you" "thank you I'm flattered" just then there was a knock on the door. Jack walked up and opened the door "who are you?" Jack asks raising an eyebrow. Whoever it was at the door ignored him and yelled "maaark!" I walked up to he door and realized who it was "Thomas!" I hugged my brother and invited him inside "who is Thomas?" Jack whispered in my ear "guess" I told him "hmm, your secret Asian boyfriend" he said and cracked a smile "ok one he's mostly Korean, and two he's my fricken brother" I say and punch him in the arm "we'll now I feel bad" jack laughs as he sits on his bed. "So" Thomas says "who's this? YOur secret German boyfriend?" "I hate you both" I laugh and facepalm "ok, one, he's Irish. And two, he's my best friend" when I said this jack seemed to light up a little "oh well now I feel bad" Thomas says and cracks a smile "ok. Did you here our conversation over there?" I ask Thomas "what?" "Never mind, so what you doing here?" I ask and sit on jacks bed next to him " just reminding you to go to class" he says then checks his watch "witch starts in three minutes. Get dressed guys! Well I'll be going! See ya later mark! And what's your secret Irish boyfriends name?" "I don't have one, but the man your referring to is Sean, but call him jack" I say and give Thomas a thumbs up as he leaves  
"you know my name is Sean?" Jack asks once the door closes "I know many things jack" I say in the he creepiest voice I can manage. Before he could reply, I yelled "get ready or we'll be late!" "You have to turn around first" jack says and arches his eyebrows "do you think I care?" "I'm not going to change in front of you!" "You have done so every day for the last three months! Suck It up!" Jack turned around and quickly took his shirt a pants off and grabbed some from his dresser "you know, maybe I will turn around" " now you need to suck it up, I'm wearing boxers! Deal with it!" After a couple more seconds jack runs into the kitchen fully dressed and grabbed a box of lucky charms and poured it in his mouth "I thought you couldn't be any more Irish" I laugh and poke him in ribs "hey! It's cereal with marshmallows! It's delicious!" He defends himself "ok fine" I laugh and walk up to the now open box on The counter and take a handful "lets go!"  
JACKS POV   
"Sean William Mclougin!" My professor scolds "wake up!" Not only had he called me by my full name, he used my real name "do you want to fail?" I slowly lifted my head and said "no? I don't think so" from what had happened Last night i had barley gotten Any rest, you know up until mark rocked me to sleep i guess... "I-I'm sorry I'm just very tired "i understand mr Mclougin but please try to pay attention from now on" he smiled and turned back to the Board "dang, getting yelled At in college, jack that's a new low" Felix turns to me And smirks "like you do any better" i say and raise an eyebrow he frowns and looks back at his phone "who are you texting?" I ask him out 0f curiosity "Marzia" "of course" "she's my fiancé! I do what I want" "when did you get engaged?" "Yesterday" "and you didn't tell me?" "Sorry" " i hate you forever now" "i can live with that" i sighed and checked my phone. There was a message from mark:  
Markimoo: heeeeey  
Jackarooni:what I'm in class  
Markimoo: i know, i am to stupid  
Jackarooni: then y r u texting me  
Markimoo: i am bored   
Jackaeooni: then go be bored by yourself   
Markimoo: nooooo!  
Jackarooni: did you know Felix got engaged to Marzia?  
Markimoo: what? When  
Jackarooni: yesterday   
Markimoo: and he didn't tell me?  
Jackarooni: that's what i said! Well i gtg this is an important lecture   
Markimoo: i didn't know those existed but kk ttyl♥  
"OooOOOOooh you and mark are sending hearts to each other." Felix says, looking over my shoulder "what?! No were not!" I say and look at my phone and realize Felix was right "oh, we'll mark is apparently" i say and shrug my shoulders, turning off my phone. Felix chuckles and looks back to his own phone once again. "Because by the molecular force of the bowling ball weighing on the glass..." This lecture is sooo boring!   
Jackarooni: i give up, i don't care about any molecular force on any glass bowling ball thing  
Markimoo: excuse me what  
Jackarooni: a very boring lecture  
Markimoo: well I'm in art class right now, and he's all like " you need to put a 30 degree angle for the arm, and then shade it in with your peach 300 Dollar colored pencil" like I'm going to die, why did i chose this major.  
Jackarooni: i don't know why you chose that major either my math major may be boring but at least it's actually useful  
Markimoo: shut up! Pay attention to your 'important but boring lecture'  
Jackarooni: no! It's too boring! Talk to me!  
Markimoo: go be bored by yourself!  
Jackarooni: but dad! I don't want to!  
Markimoo: sorry sport but you gotta get smart if you want dem girls. (Or guys in our case)  
Jackarooni: I'm not gay!   
Markimoo: suuure jack. Even Felix agrees with me. Ask him  
Jackarooni: you know what! I will  
"Felix" "yeah bro" he looked up from his phone ". "Do you think I'm gay?" I asked raising an eyebrow "wait your not? Oh my gosh I'm sorry, i totally assumed you were!"   
Jackarooni: well that didn't work  
Markimoo: what did he say  
Jackarooni: well i was like Felix do you think I'm gay? And he's like, wait your not? Then i died THE END  
Markimoo: i have an idea to really find out. After class we have a 15 minute break. So to really tell we can take one of those know-all quizzes!   
Jackarooni: ok  
-after class-  
"We'll that turned out interesting" jack sighed " what did it say?" "It compared me to a spork. It said, 'you are like a spork, straight and curved but without the curve you aren't you, the spork is useless. Without the strait there is now way to Hold it. You being bisexual makes you you."  
"Hey me too..."

 

IF YoU WANT ME TO CONTINUE GIVE KUDOs! IF THERe ISNt 65 KUDOS BY NEXT Wensday I will assume you don't want it to continue. Have a nice week!


	10. Q/A (authors note)

Ok so i have been getting emails and crap about where I'm going with some of my stories and just things about me. So this is a Q/A where in the comments you ask then in the next chapter i answer. Have a nice day/week/night/month

Ps (i will answer ANY and ALL questions truthfully and answer ALL an ANY questions asked)


	11. Continuation of last story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so i said i wouldn't continue it unless it got 65 kudos by next Wensday but u decided that i love this story and I'm going. To keep writing it anyways.

During my geography class (the only one i have with jack) i was sitting in the front of the room. Usually jack would sit right behind me but he chose his seat in the very back. I was sitting next to this girl, i think   
Her name is Sarah. She was whispering to her friend, who i didn't know the name of. Through their whispers, i heard two words "jack" and "hot" then they started giggling and looking at jack in the back of the room completely oblivious. He was wearing his usual black jeans and hoodie, leaning back in his chair with his headphones on, watching something on his phone. Though i did know jack hated all of the 'fan girls' as he liked to call them. So i leaned over to Sarah and said "sorry but jack doesn't like girls". And gave them a fake pity face "oh... Dang it" she told her friend what i had said. I thought that after that they would ignore him forever. But what they started doing was looking at all the guys in the class and trying to find the perfect one to ship with jack. "Maybe jake? No he's too much of a jock..." Until the other girl that i didn't know turned to me and had a surprised look on her face. "Him! He's perfect! Jack and him both have dyed hair, they're dorm mates, they both where skinny jeans AND they both have glasses! I also heard he liked video games, it's perfect." She was whispering and probably thought i could hear her "oh yeah! Mark? We need to make a ship name... Oh, you know Felix? And how he gives everyone nicknames? Well mark is markiplier i think and jack i know is jacksepticeye. So they can be marksepticey- no... Jackiplie- no... Septicpli- huh! I got it!" She yelled, the whole class looked at her, even jack. "Hehe. Septiplier!" She whisper yelled "omg that is perfect!" The other girl practically squealed.  
'SEPTIPLIER' i thought to myself 

TO be continued


	12. Ddddd

I decided not to tell jack what the girls had said considering how weird he was acting earlier. So instead after class i ran up to him to ask him about he name Felix had given him "hey jack" "yes?" Well damn he sounds grumpy "you know that nickname Felix gave you?" "Witch one, lucky charms guy, green hairs donkey faced monkey, the homosexual supporting cast (ouran host club reference? No? Ok) that's one he came up with today by the way, he also calls me monkey butt hair eater, green haired son of a bi-" i cut him off by saying "no! Jacksepticeye!" "Oh. Well a obviously my name is Sean. Sean is Irish for John. John is like jack. My ma calls me jack. When i was in sixth grade i cut my eye on my friends glasses while playing soccer and i got infected (true story) . The he made up jacksepticeye. What about you?" "We'll. earlier this year when we were doing sex Ed in pe, i made a remark on how i though sex was dumb and the infections weren't worth it blah blah blah- then Felix was like, you wont say that when you get a girlfriend - with he was right about actually- then said I'm going to be mark- multiplier so he mixed it and made markiplier. The end" "Felix is one messed up son of a-" just then someone yelled jacks name from down the hall "jack!!" It was Sarah. She ran up to jack, handed him a envelope with 'septiplier' written on it and whispered something in his ear he blushed and said "you are so dead markiplier"


	13. Jensn

"That not my fault!" Mark protested. "You said i liked guys! Witch STILL is not true!" "We'll i didn't ask them to ship us!" This didn't sound like a very heated argument to the other people in our dormitory, but me and jack knew that THIS yelling was actual MAD yelling. "We'll now the most gossip loving girl in the while school thinks that i like guys!! By the end of today everyone is going to know! EVERYONE!" He was sitting on his bed, i was sitting on mine. We weren't facing each other anymore, jack an i had both turned around to face the walls in the opposite sides of the room. "Well I'm sorry!" Mark fumed out of the room. I lay on my bed and dig my face into the pillow. "God dammit!" 

Sorry, this was supposed to be in jacks POV...


	14. Didn't

After mark left the dorm, jack stood in the middle of the room, feeling very alone. He decided he would go out to the store and buy some colored pencils. He had never told mark but jack loved drawing. He liked it more then he liked playing the drums. 

When i got back from the store mark still wasn't there. I lay on my bed and get out my colored pencils and scratch pad i had just bought. I picked the black colored pencil and started drawing. In about and hour i had a finished drawing. A scull with roses around the base. I was a bit rusty, hut i knew i shouldn't say that to anyone or they would be like "Rusty?!!? That's the best drawing i have ever seen!" I didn't think my art was very good, but everyone else thought it was 'godly' athat's why I had stopped drawing, i didn't want people to think i was any better than them. I was filling in the last rose when the door opened. I jumped and hid my sketch pad under the blankets. "Hey" i said nervously "what are you hiding?" Was the only thing mark said "w-what do ya mean mark?" i wasn't very good at keeping secrets "jack i know there's something under our blankets. What are you doing like drugs or something?" He asks and scrunched his eyebrows "n-no! Of course not! It's just..." I slowly took out my sketch pad from under my blanket and kept coloring the last part of the drawing. "Why would you hide that?" Mark asked and took it from my hands. Suddenly his eyes went wide "this is amazing!" He exclaimed "no, no it's not" i say and take it back from his hands and put it in my top dresser drawer. "How-why-when..." Mark asked and flailed his hands. "How... I practice... Why... I don't like it when people praise me like a god. I'm not that good, when... Since i was six. Now i thought we were supposed to be mad at each other" i sigh and walk in to the kitchen "Nah, i forgave you" "you forgave ME?! You should be asking for MY forgiveness you ass!" I didn't curse that much anymore and mark looked surprised "ok. I'm sorry for yelling but really mark? You need to realize when something is your fault. I'm going on a walk" i sigh and leave the dorm

To be continued


End file.
